


Intuitive

by Hotgitay



Category: God Friended Me (TV)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Engagement, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Love, Marriage, Married Couple, Married Life, Other, Romance, Soulmates, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:13:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 78
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21839527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Trish tells Arthur she’s finally ready to move forward with marrying him
Relationships: Trish Allen/Arthur Finer
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Intuitive

“I’m ready to start a life with you”Trish told Arthur 

“Are you absolutely positive about marriage?”Arthur asked her 

“I was hesitant at first but I want to move forward”Trish replies 

“I was at fault and you had every single right to blame me”Arthur didn’t blame her for past issues they’ve had 

“You’re acknowledging my feelings”Trish smiled 

“Intuitive”Arthur gestured at his head 

“Of course you are”Trish looked down at their interlaced fingers


End file.
